The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to control monitoring and power control for multi-link deployments.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, or LTE-A Pro systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-OFDM (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless communications systems, a UE may simultaneously connect to and communicate with multiple transmission/reception points (TRPs) (e.g., base stations). For example, the UE may communicate with different base stations using respective communication links on a same carrier. However, those base stations may lack an ideal backhaul link, and may be unable to efficiently coordinate, for example, downlink transmissions sent to the UE. Consequently, the non-ideal backhaul link between the different base stations may affect the UE's ability to efficiently communicate.